This invention relates to a means for forming perforated concrete casing and more particularly to a means for forming perforated concrete casing which amounts in a substantial savings of time and money.
Perforated concrete casing is frequently used in water wells or the like. It is necessary to create perforations in the casing so that water may enter the interior of the casing for subsequent pumping to the surface. Heretofore, the method of creating the perforations was extremely time-consuming and costly due to the large number of individual steps wich were required. This is especially true where the perforations are tapered such as is common in a vast majority of the cases.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved means for forming perforated concrete casing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device for forming perforated concrete casing wherein a plurality of plates are imbedded in the stiff concrete during the formation of the casing and wherein a plurality of wedges are subsequently forced through the stiff concrete so as to create the desired perforations.
A further object of the invention is to provide means for forming perforated concrete casing which substantially reduces the steps, time and expense normally associated therewith.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.